Sakura Petals
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: When Hisoka realizes everything... everything he had always wished for was right beside him... This is in Hisoka's POV. TsuzukiHisoka REVIEWS! LIKE ME TOO CONTINUE? REVIEW ME!


---------------------------

It was a normal day today. Sakura petals almost looked like they were flying through the wind. Under those sakura petals were a young man with dark hair. He was looking up into the sky as if he wanted to touch it. 

---------------------------

"Hisoka!" A voice called out. It was so familiar that I didn't have to think for who ever it may be… I looked down on the ground to fix my usual face. Then I turned around. As I thought, I met beautiful smiling violet eyes. He waved at me and I frowned to make him believe I was in a bad mood… even if I was not.

"Hisoka." He stopped in front of me and smiled again. Suddenly fluffy dog-ears appeared in his back and a tail vigorously waved in his back. I backed out a little and raised my hand in front of my chest in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted.

I backed out again as his eyes turned into those that will make you melt. His ears and his tail disappeared as he stood straight and looked into my eyes. I backed out again. He cocked his head and looked at me with his questioning yet inviting eyes.

He moved forward and touched the hand that was in front of my chest. "Soka… What are you doing?" He asked in a rather dumb way. A sweat dropped formed on my head but I quickly regained my thoughts and fixed a Hisoka face.

"I told you not to call me Soka!!!" I shouted at him. Then his puppy ears, tail and eyes appeared again. "I was only worried because…" He sobbed. "Because I couldn't find you inside!" He whined. I placed my hand on my waist and cocked my hips.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You're so dumb." I whispered. _I should not have said that... I thought as I remembered what this violet-eyed man would do. I slowly turned my head to look at him and as I expected… Tears were forming in his puppy eyes._

I sighed again to make him believe that I was losing my patience even though I never do or will lose my patience on him… I quickly think of my next words… to make him fell better.

"You're the one who told me to watch the sakura's if I was in a bad mood!" There I said and excuse. His eyes quickly lightened up and put up and right-I-did face. I sighed again.

"So, does that mean you're in a bad mood? Soka-chan?" I stomped my feet and looked at him. "DON'T CALL ME SOKA WITH A CHAN!!!" I turned my back on him and walked away.

Usually he would follow me around asking me if I was angry or something but this time… he didn't. I can't even hear his thoughts. It was as if… as if… _He's sealing his heart out!!! I shouted at myself and turned around. However, all I found was sakura blossoms flying around._

No puppy ears… No puppy tail… No puppy eyes… No nothing.

I went inside the building pretending that I got tired of standing outside. Everyone greeted me but I remained in my 'Ice-cool' state. Some girls were even giggling and whispering about me. In addition, because of this, I could hear their loud thoughts.

'He's sooo cute. I wonder what it's like to be his girlfriend.'

'I wish I could kiss him.'

'I thought he was supposed to be with that good for nothing.'

I quickly turned around to look for whom that was. Unfortunately, once I turned around, they seem to have stopped thinking and focused on me. I turned around as I felt something hot creeping up my cheeks.

I walked in the hall still looking around. After a while, I found myself in front of the library door. I opened the door and walked in. As soon as I walked in our two floating librarians welcome me with a smile. I nodded at them and they let me pass through.

I decided to read some books while I can find the dumb man I was looking for.

I stood in front of the romance shelf. I looked at the books ad found a title that I found very weird. "Eternity or Forevermore." I read aloud. I stared at it for a while and looked up at the floating twins. I approached them and waved at them the book.

"Hisoka-san, you know that books are not allowed to be taken out of the library." Gushoushin reminded me. " I knew that." I whispered as I walked out of the door.

Outside, I could hear them whining and sighing. I smiled a little and walked down the hall.

A person caught my eyes. "Watari… what's that?" I asked as I pointed at the 'thing' he was carrying. "Are?" He said. "It's even moving." I wondered. "Ooooh." He turned the 'thing' and I found two eyes and a loooong tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"It's a dog. Isn't it cute?" Watari said as he touched the dog's nose with his. "But…" I started. "That is prohibited inside and outside of this building." A voice said and I looked from where it came from. Big glasses shone as the light hits it.

Watari turned around. "Aaaaw…" Watari whined. I slowly tiptoed my way out of the scene. I did not want to see the mushy-mushy scenes of those two.

Yup! You got that right. Those two had been dating for five and a half months now. Well… not only dating… you know those things that lovers do…

Ahem. I opened the door to my room and I simply dropped my body on the bed. I opened the book and started on the introductions, then the story. Took me a while to finish the book.

It was a story about a high school girl named Liana and a man names Kaika. 

Liana once fell in love but as soon as the guy got what he wanted he left her crying in his shadows and now Liana promises never to fall again. Until a certain guy came to his life, Kaika. He fell in love with her and so did she. But never did she admitted it.

She discovered her magic, which was making wind into friendly and lethal things… with Kaika. Kaika had the magic of water. They worked together and battled through many encounters. But she kept on hiding on someone else's shadow. Kaika told her many times how much he loved her but she pretended that she never listened. 

One day, a certain day that she never thought existed. In a battle, Kaika got hurt badly. She did everything she could do but nothing could save him. He died telling her those three wonderful words. He died smiling at Liana.

Liana's mind got clouded with revenge as soon as the funeral finished. She searched high and low, in the spirit world, in the human world and even in the demon's world. She found it at the demon's world, where she suspected it would be.

She made it pay. Ten thousand worse. The demon died but the pain in her heart never left. She swore to live a normal life for him… and she did. She died cursing herself why she never told Kaika the way she felt. Her soul kept on wandering from how to fall in love from eternity and forevermore.

I sat up on my bed as I closed the book. Then a figure comes to my mind. A certain light brown haired man with tears in his beautiful violet eyes. I quickly stood up and ran outside my room.

I looked from left to right and right to left but there was no sign. I stopped in the middle of the hall. I looked around but nothing. I came up with a place that I could find him. A certain place where he loves to hang around and watch the sky.

I ran outside of the building and through the garden of sakura trees. I looked around to find his special place.

There he was, standing in the middle of those sakura petals, looking up at the big blue and white sky. I ran towards him and slowly he turned around. His arms were wide open as I came rushing into his embrace. I clutched his clothes on his back.

I felt his arms slowly wrapping around me. It felt nice and warm. I heard him chuckled and I looked up on him. "What's the rush?" He asked at me as he smiled. His hair covering the side of his face as he looks down on me.

"You half wit!" I shouted as I buried my face into his chest. "Are?" I heard him say. I hugged him tighter. "I thought you left me! You shouldn't do that! Deaths work in partners!" I shouted as I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt him chuckle again.

"Gomen. Gomen. I promise I won't do it again, Hisoka." He said while laughing. "Soka…" I whispered. "Are?"

"You may call me Soka." I whispered. "Soka-chan!" He sung. This time it was I who chuckled. "Are? I must be dreaming… First you allowed me to call you Soka-chan and now… you chuckled?!" He asked in a really dumb way.

I looked up at him. Soon, I felt a hand at my cheeks, wiping away the tears. He smiled at me. His hand stayed in my cheeks and he leaned closer and closer and then…

He was kissing me…

I knew he would understand what I was trying to say… I knew he would… 

He always has… He always will…

---------------------------

"And that concludes the first three pages of my Journal."

Hisoka & Tsuzuki

               Forever

---------------------------


End file.
